countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
USSR
Союз Советских Социалистических Республик Sovet Sosialist Respublikaları Birliyi Խորհրդային Սոցիալիստական Հանրապետությունների Միություն Саюз Савецкіх Сацыялістычных Рэспублік საბჭოთა სოციალისტური რესპუბლიკების კავშირი Кеңестік Социалистік Республикалар Одағы Советтик Социалисттик Республикалар Союзу Padomju Sociālistisko Republiku savienība Tarybų Socialistinių Respublikų Sąjunga Иттифоқи Советҳои Сотсиалистии Sowet Sosialistiklari Respublikalariň Soýuzlari Uniunea Republicilor Sovietice Socialiste Sovet Sotsialistik Respublikasi Ittifoqi Союз Радянських Соціалістичних Республік Nõukogude Sotsialistlike Vabariikide Liit |image1 = Soviet Union.jpg|Male Fem!USSR.png|Female USSR_Flag.png|Flag USSR State Emblem.png|State Emblem |author = din-tried (male) strawberry-birb (female) |dates_of_life = 1922 - 1991 |capital = Moscow |national_anthem = Интернационал (1922–1944) Государственный гимн СССР (1944–1991) |official_language = Russian |population = 293 047 571 (1989 |currency = Soviet Rubles |friends = Algeria Angola Belarus China (until 1969) Cuba Czechoslovak S. R. D. R. of Afghanistan East Germany Free France (neutral) Hungarian P. R. Laos Mongolian People's R. North Korea P. S. R. of Albania P. R. of Bulgaria Polish People's R. PGAR Second Spanish R. SFR Yugoslavia (neutral) S. R. of Romania Third Reich (formerly) United States (until 1945) Venezuela Vietnam Weimar Republic |enemies = China (from 1969) Czechoslovakia Estado Novo European Union Finland France Francoist Spain Germany Greek Military Junta Japanese Empire Japan Kingdom of Finland Kingdom of Italy Kingdom of Romania NATO Poland South Korea South Vietnam Sweden (neutral) Third Reich Ukraine United Kingdom United Nations (from 1950) United States (from 1945) Vichy France }} The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) is a country of Eurasia that existed from 1922 to 1991. He is among the popular characters of the fandom because of the headcanon and story the fandom had created for him. Description Appearance Male Version: The male version is the most popular version that fandom defines, given that the USSR is conclusively described as male. USSR is one of the CountryHumans characters. His face looks like a flag of the USSR. He wears an ushanka with a red star on-top, where the star is the surrounding area is light brown, the rest of the ushanka except the Soviet star (being red) and the fluff on the bottom of the ear tufts being the same light brown. Sometimes he would be seen with an eyepatch with the hammer and sickle covering his left eye, this eyepatch is mostly black to highlight the yellow sickle and the hammer. Female Version: This version is very rare and it's difficult to find drawings about it, because its number is really low, however, she at least has two of her most popular versions. On the first one, USSR wears the same clothes of her male version, the only difference is that she puts two black belts, the first is placed on her waist in a horizontal way,the second is connected to the first and placed in a vertical/oblique way, it's in order to install her weapon behind her back to be used in the time of need. Sometimes, instead of the ushanka, she's described with a military hat intended for female soldiers or officers, some of whom describe her with an eyepatch with the hammer and sickle covering her left eye just like her male version, while some wouldn't. When it comes to the second version, she wears a light brown shirt with long and puffed sleeves, a black belt placed on her waist and a mini skirt in the same color, as she puts a crown of pink flowers with a red ribbon on her head, it used among the fandom is few compared to the first; because it shows USSR with a cute and harmless appearance contrary to her brutal and sinister personality, which is something many fans don't like or feel comfortable to see. Personality He's generally described as a very violent, evil, cruel, cold and distant person. He only accepts all countries as long as they respect his authority and ideology. At first, he may seem courteous and kind but, in reality, he is a sociopath and psychopath and not in a good way. He loves to boast of having a greater number of victims and conquered lands than those of the [[Third Reich|'Third Reich']]. Besides, there are some describe him as a rude and annoying person in often times, as they describe him as a vodka addict (sometimes as a Pepsi addict, for historical reasons) and sometimes as a smoker. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government There were three power hierarchies in the Soviet Union : # The legislature represented by the Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Union. # The government represented by the Council of Ministers. # The Communist Party of the Soviet Union (CPSU), it's the only legal party and the final policymaker in the country. At the head of the Communist Party is the Central Committee, which is elected by the party congress and other conferences, the Central Committee, in turn, elects the political bureau of the party, which is headed by a Secretary-General, de facto, the General Secretariat is the highest political position in the Soviet Union. The party maintained full domination of political life in the Soviet Union through its control of appointments in addition to the important government positions, the leadership and the membership of the Supreme Soviet Council which was held by senior party members from Stalin and Khrushchev who held the post of head of state. Diplomacy Algeria The relations between Algeria and Soviet Union were very strong, as a mutual cooperation prevailed between them, the most prominent events in these relations: # Throughout the Algerian War of Independence (when she was PGAR), Soviet Union was providing military, technical and material assistance to Algeria as the Soviet Union was the first country in the world to recognize de facto the interim government of the Algerian Republic in October 1960, then de jure on March 23, 1962, by establishing diplomatic relations with this country ( a few months before the formal announcement of its independence). # In December 1963, these two countries signed an agreement on economic and technical cooperation, he committed to providing assistance in rebuilding and building industrial facilities, agricultural development, geological exploration, training of personnel, etc, he gave her a long-term loan of 90 million rubles. # In May 1964, the two countries signed an agreement, whereby USSR agreed to provide technical assistance in building a metal plant in Annaba (another long-term loan of 115 million rubles was granted for these needs). # Both were supporting the Non-Aligned Movement, which began with the participation of the National Liberation Front in the 1960s, because they understood the importance of "Unity And Rapprochement" in third world countries in order to achieve local goals. # Algeria was really close with the Soviet regime in the 1970s and 1980s because of the supply of arms because he supplied 11 billion dollars in military equipment to Algeria between 1962 and 1989, equal to 70-80 percent of Algeria's inventory, this deal mainly came about through the use of loans. Geography Republics * Armenian SSR * Azerbaijan SSR * Byelorussian SSR * Estonian SSR * Georgian SSR * Kazakh SSR * Kirghiz SSR * Latvian SSR * Lithuanian SSR * Moldavian SSR * Russian SFSR * Tajik SSR * Turkmen SSR * Ukrainian SSR * Uzbek SSR Relationships Past Versions * Democratic Federal Republic of Russia Future Versions * Russia Successors * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Estonia * Georgia * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Lithuania * Moldova * Russia * Tajikistan * Turkmenistan * Ukraine * Uzbekistan Friends * Algeria * Angola * Belarus * [[China|'China']] (until 1969) * [[Cuba|'Cuba']] * [[Czechoslovak Socialist Republic|'Czechoslovak Socialist Republic']] * [[Democratic Republic of Afghanistan|'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan']] * East Germany * [[Hungarian People's Republic|'Hungarian People's Republic']] * [[Laos|'Laos']] * [[Mongolian People's Republic|'Mongolian People's Republic']] * [[North Korea|'North Korea']] * [[People's Socialist Republic of Albania|'People's Socialist Republic of Albania']] * [[People's Republic of Bulgaria|'People's Republic of Bulgaria']] * [[Polish People's Republic|'Polish People's Republic']] * PGAR * [[Second Spanish Republic|'Second Spanish Republic']] * [[Socialist Republic of Romania|'Socialist Republic of Romania']] * [[Third Reich|'Third Reich']] (until the Operation Barbarossa) * United Nations ' (until 1950) * 'United States (until 1945) * [[Venezuela|'Venezuela']] * [[Vietnam|'Vietnam']] * [[Weimar Republic|'Weimar Republic']] Neutral * [[Free France|'Free France']] * [[SFR Yugoslavia|'SFR Yugoslavia']] * Sweden Enemies * China (from 1969) * Czechoslovakia * Estado Novo * European Union * Finland * Francoist Spain * France * Germany * Greek Military Junta * Japanese Empire * Japan * Kingdom of Finland * Kingdom of Italy * Kingdom of Romania * NATO * Poland * South Korea * South Vietnam * [[Third Reich|'Third Reich']] (from the Operation Barbarossa) * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United Nations (from 1950) * United States (from 1945) * Vichy France Opinions Algeria United States Trivia * The Soviet Union is part of one of the most popular "ships" in the fandom. It is him and the "Third Reich". However, this ship causes a lot of controversies as it is not moral at all to ship the two. In fact, recently a lot of the fandom has been wanting to put a stop to the ship. ** This, apart from the dictatorial history of both countries, is the reason why the USSR and the Third Reich are the most hated characters in the fandom. }} References # His governmentru:СССР pl:ZSRR fr:URSS es:URSS pt-br:URSS Category:Europe Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Asia Category:Slavic countries Category:Dictatorships Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Eastern Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Federal states